Technological advancements in the field of wireless communication have enabled complex computing devices to become mobile. The use of laptop computers, smart phones and tablets, for example, has increased as the communication capability of such devices have improved. The only aspect preventing some mobile computing device from being completely wireless is the power cord used to charge the batteries of the mobile computing device. However, developments in wireless power delivery have provided the ability to charge batteries without having to physically couple (e.g., via a wire or port) the mobile computing devices to a charging source (e.g., an outlet, another computing device, an external battery pack, etc.).